


I See You

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, F/F, im not the proudest of this but i like the ending, spoilers for DSS!!!!, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Kitty is sad :(DSS spoilers
Relationships: Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes idk what to say about this except have some sad Kitty

Kitty was... so tired. She was meant to be the one people liked. Of course, Daisy Wells had always been the one people sought after, but now Daisy was… well. She took a shaky breath. Maybe she shouldn’t be thinking so hard about Daisy.

She couldn’t help but feel guilty. Daisy was dead and all she could think about was how unlovable she was. She tried to avoid Hazel as much as possible, but by that effect, she found herself avoiding everyone. It was hard to go about her day when someone had died. And not just someone.

Daisy Wells.

Kitty wasn’t stupid. She saw how it affected everyone. The problem was, she didn’t know how to deal with it herself. Beanie was… dealing with her mother, mostly, and now with Daisy too, and Kitty couldn’t go to her about that. She deserved better. 

Hazel was dealing with it about as well as expected. It made Kitty’s heart clench thinking about if she lost Beanie. 

It wasn’t like Kitty wasn’t grieving. Of course she missed her. How could she not? But she didn’t know what to do. What was she meant to do? She hadn’t really been mixed up with the whole murder thing, at least, not as much as Daisy and Hazel were- or had been.

It felt like everyone had someone.

Hazel had Alexander, no matter how awkward they both seemed to be, at least they both knew they would have each other eventually. Even if they didn’t, everyone else did.

Bertie had Harold- even if Kitty felt terribly guilty about being jealous of someone who had seemingly lost every family member he once had. And she knew their relationship wasn’t strictly platonic, by the way, she guessed that in grief you may tend to forget about keeping deadly secrets.

Kitty wasn’t sure how Amina would be dealing with it all, but thinking about it just made her feel more guilty. She wasn’t exactly sure what Daisy and Amina had been to each other, but the way Hazel, George, and Alexander looked at each other and cut short conversations about them when anyone else walked in made it clear that there was more to them than Daisy would want to know about when she first came back to Deepdean after Amina arrived.

Even Lavinia had found someone! In George of all people. Albeit, Lavinia had said she knew she would never fall in love, and George said the same, but they were going to get married and have each other and she still had no one.

It wasn’t fair.

Actually, none of this situation was fair, but she supposed she would just have to deal with it.

She flopped back onto her bed, hitting her pillow with a sigh. 

“Kitty?” a small voice said.

“Oh, Beanie.” Kitty said, sitting up to face her, concern written on her face. “Have you heard anything about your mother?”

“No, daddy said he’d write later, but I, well, I was worried about you.”

Kitty stared.

“You just seem upset, and I know it’s not just about- about Daisy. I’m sorry about Hugo. You deserve better.”

“I- I don’t know-”

“I know you don’t, don’t worry.” Beanie perched on Kitty’s bed, and Kitty pulled her to lie down with her.

They lay facing each other, faces inches apart.

“I do see you, you know.” Beanie said, slightly awkwardly.

Kitty smiled. “I know.”


End file.
